


I'm Sorry, But I Love you

by AnnabelleRaen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And it ends up hurting everyone, Bill doesnt know how to handle human emotions, Hurt Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Sex, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Sad Ending, i dont know why i wrote this, im sorry, its pretty sad, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRaen/pseuds/AnnabelleRaen
Summary: Bill doesnt know how to say "I love you."Everything falls apart.





	I'm Sorry, But I Love you

**Author's Note:**

> This has almost no setting, I just wrote it for no reason.

"I... want this to be something more."

Dipper's eyes were darting in every direction, refusing to look at the blonde. Bill was left frozen in place, eyes wide in surprise. But then they narrowed in faked -but convincing- disgust.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you expected out of all this, Pine Tree, but stop. I wanted to fuck and I did, but I didn't ask for any strings attached." He said, screaming at himself for saying it.

 _'No, no, no, that's not true.'_  
  
Dipper flinched backwards, staring at his feet with wide, shocked eyes. Then they began to tear up.  
  
"Is... is that what this was?" He asked, a small huff of miserable laughter escaping him. Bill frowned at the tone. Why did he sound so sad? Then he looked up to Bill, and the blonde's eyes widened.  
  
"It's that all I am to you?" Tears were streaming down his beautiful face, deeply hurt eyes stared into golden ones and he took a step back. Instinctively Bill found himself following, but stopped when Dipper raised a hand in the space between them, as if trying to pushing him away.  
  
He shook his head, one hand coming up to run through lovely brown curls before it lowered to cover his face, a sad brown gaze lowering to the floor.  
  
"Pine Tree-"  
  
"Don't." Dipper interrupted, the hand between them falling to his side, and Dipper felt... he felt hurt, used, humiliated, he felt... he felt nothing. Nothing, anymore.  
  
But then why was he still crying?  
  
"Forget it. Sorry to bother you." He managed to say, staring unseeingly at Bill.  
  
The other's jaw dropped at the expression on his face. Dipper was full of life, he laughed at everything Bill said, even if he was annoyed by it. He was supposed to be brilliant.  
  
Bill's Pine Tree should never look so... dull. The light in his eyes had faded in a matter of seconds, leaving such sorrow Bill could hardly even begin to understand it, and the colour had drained from his face.  
  
And then he was gone, half turning to scrabble at the door to get it open before he practically ran out, leaving the door ajar.  
  
Bill was left standing in their hotel room, with wide eyes and a feeling that felt like what humans would describe as death.  
  
Cold; numb.  
  
But he couldn't find it in himself to care about his body.  
  
His Pine Tree was crying.  
  
He made his Pine Tree cry.  
  
Bill fell to his knees suddenly, his legs giving out beneath him. He leaned on his hands and knees, fingers curled into fists on the carpeted floor.  
  
How dare he.  
  
A deep rooted anger suddenly bloomed, rushing forth and making his entire frame shudder. His eyes turned red and he snarled, releasing a growl as his nails, now grown to claws, dug into the carpet and shredded it.  
  
How _dare_ he.  
  
All the anger he had ever felt, at Gideon, at Ford, at that stupid asshole that hit on Dipper just three days earlier...  
  
Nothing compared to what he felt at himself in this moment.  
  
He raised a hand, covered in blue flames, and slowly the fire turned golden. It deteriorated his human arm as he wielded it.  
  
Nobody made Pine Tree cry.  
  
Bill would make sure to kill them as painfully as possible.  
  
Even if it meant killing himself.  


**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this to myself?
> 
> Hell, why do I do this to THEM?!


End file.
